


Before the Fire: Short Story Collection

by CatholicCreed



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I'm going to come back and fix that someday, Other, Slow burn friendship, will be updated out of order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicCreed/pseuds/CatholicCreed
Kudos: 6





	1. Shoshin

Tadashi slumped at his desk, a child’s robotic kit beside him and every other student.

“Honestly, does the teacher think we could have gotten in this college without knowing _basic robotics?_ ” hissed one of the students.

“This is just the stupid fluff courses to hike up the cost of education.” scoffed a girl.

Tadashi opened his binder and read his printed schedule.

“Dude aren’t you angry about this at all?” asked a buff man sitting next to Tadashi.

Tadashi glanced at him and smiled. “I want to be better than that.”

The teacher walked in and Tadashi opened his ears.


	2. Privacy

Tadashi set the box on the corner of the table, his arms trembling with the weight.

“What on earth do you own that ways a ton?” he wailed at Gogo.

“Punchbag?” she suggested while stretching back as far as she could.

Tadashi glanced out the window where he was _positive_ he saw a purse-snatcher in the act and several high prostitutes of various genders.

“I don’t understand why you would want to move here instead of staying at the dorms.”

Gogo bent down to open a box. “Privacy.”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

“I belong here.” she thought.

Tadashi was quiet.


	3. Mesonoxian

Hiro stepped into the alley, clutching a Megabot precursor. The darkness loomed around him, stifling. 

“Yo little guy. Ya got the stuff.” 

Hiro nodded and held out the bot.

The teen went to take it, but the child stepped back, holding out his hand. 

The teen smirked. “Huh, knew working with ya was a good idea.” He pulled out a wad of cash, rolled up neatly. 

The exchange made, the teen slouched on the wall, examining the controls. “Ya like buildin’ these, ya might like playin’.”

Hiro shrugged.

“Just a thought.” The teen smirked. “Bettin’s what’s illegal – not playing ya’know.”


	4. Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this needs any trigger warnings, but Tadashi finds out Hiro has been bot-fighting because he comes home with bruises and a black eye. He doesn't take the news well.

The grandfather clock ticked softly, the old wood creaking like the rest of the house that late, dry night.

"Hiro?" Tadashi yawned, leaning against the bathroom door. "Hiro come on man. It's late." He yawned again. "Please buddy, I just want a shower."

"In a minute."

Tadashi yanked himself upright, stumbling a few steps, startled to realize he had actually dozed off. He glanced at the clock and realized five more minutes had passed. 

"Hiro, you die in there?" Tadashi winced at his own choice of words. 

"You wish." 

Tadashi winced again. "Look man. It's midnight. Can you just ..."

The door opened. "Just get in. I'll be out in a minute."

"Is that Aunt Cass's makeup?!"

Hiro nodded. "I'm trying a new look."

Tadashi could feel his brain slowly restarting. Very slowly. Why were Hiro's hands shaking?

"Are you hurt?"

The eleven-year-old threw back his head and groaned. "OhmygoshTadashi! Get in the shower!"

Tadashi squinted. "You are hurt!" he hissed, spinning Hiro around fast enough he almost fell into the toilet. 

"It's just a scratch." Hiro frowned.

That was a bald-faced lie.

"Who did this?" Tadashi demanded. He realized he was shaking his brother and almost didn't care. 

He didn't even hear the answer over his pounding heart. When had the world gotten so sharp and shiny? 

"ashi. Tadashi!" 

He blinked.

"Let go, you're hurting me." Hiro looked confused and slightly scared.

Tadashi recoiled like he had been bit by a rattlesnake.

"I'msorry,sorry,I'msorry."

Hiro sighed. "Look. Just... take a shower. We'll talk about this when you've calmed down a bit."

He turned to leave but Tadashi grabbed his hand, bleeding emotions.

"Fine." Hiro pulled off his shirt. "See? No bruises."

Tadashi slumped, relieved. 


	5. Eccedentesiast

"We're going now."

Fred tripped forward on skinned knees, chasing his father.

“Again?”

Mr. Frederickson bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Fred looked up. He beamed a brilliant smile. “It’s okay. I know you have an important job.” 

His father smiled back. “Now remember, be good for your Aunty ‘Shell. Don’t get into trouble. I’ll see you soon.”

Fred smiled and waved as his father walked to the car. “Bye-bye.”

“I’ll read that book when I get back.” His mother winked as she sat in the driver’s seat.

Fred beamed and waved until they were gone.


	6. Jouska

“So Dad, I was thinking. You know. Maybe we could hang out. For a little bit.” Fred dug his toe into the carpet.

“I’m sorry son. I have a lot of work to do today. And…”

“It’s very important. That’s what you always say and I’m tired of it. How is your work more important then me? I’m your SON! You are NEVER HERE!”

“What’s the point?! You know what I would be better off dead than stuck here another day!”

Fred shook his head hard. “It’s okay Dad. I know your job is important.”

“Love you.”

“You too.”


	7. Wabi-Sabi

Wasabi unrolled his small, delicate toolkit and pulled out the gears of a clock - precision cut by his CNC. 

He carefully threw away the wilted dandelion Honey Lemon dropped when returning a tea-stained book. Outside his window, an old lady sat kissing the skinned knee of her grandson.

In the corner was a hand-made, bamboo fountain – Tadashi’s gift. A crack in the bamboo leaked water onto the mossy pebble boarder. 

_“Don’t fix it.”_

Wasabi stumbled, dropping a cog on the soft wood exterior, leaving a sharp indent.

_“Promise?”_

He pressed his hands together, breathed, and smiled.

_“Okay. I promise”_


	8. Service

“May I take your order?”

Fred and Gogo squinted at Tadashi.

“Dude. We’re your friends.” Fred stammered.

“I am on café duty right now. I recommend today’s special.” He winked, “It will arrive fastest.”

Gogo glanced around. “This place sure is slammed.”

Tadashi’s smile strained. “That happens.”

Fred pulled at the apron. “Uh, white? With coffee?”

“In all fairness, I argued against that design.” Tadashi’s pen hovered over his notebook. “May I take your order.”

Fred opened his mouth and Gogo stomped on his foot.

“Ow!”

“Yes. Today’s special and a dozen donuts. One of each.” Gogo popped her gum. 


	9. Band Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this needs a trigger warning but just in case someone is particularly adverse to reading about injuries today, someone gets hurt mildly but badly enough to need stitches.

Fred pinched the skin together and fished for the Band-Aid.

“Stupid, useless…”

“Yo Fred!” Tadashi cheerfully peered into the lab. “Fred!” He rushed forward, “What happened?!”

Gogo lounged in, started, and spat out her gum. “Dude we told you to be careful!”

Fred let Tadashi inspect the arm. 

“Explain.” demanded Gogo, pulling out a first-aid kit (and Fred noted it was compact and in her backpack).

“I tripped and ugh. It was just a stupid mistake.”

“Well, you need stitches.” Tadashi started wrapping the cut up.

Gogo fished out her car keys. “We’re taking you to the doc-in-the-box, come on.”


	10. Tooth Fairy

“And then the mean bullies pushed him over!” Tadashi yelled, throwing his hands around and almost tumbling out of the sofa. 

Aunt Cass sighed and attempted to reapply the band-aid. “So, you jumped in?”

“They pushed Hiro!” Tadashi poked his tongue into this tooth gap. “And now the tooth fairy is going to come!”

Hiro sniffed and angrily wiped his eyes. “Who?”

Tadashi’s eyes widened. “We haven’t told you about the tooth fairy?!”

Aunt Cass covered her face.

“Can we stay up to catch her?” Tadashi asked, curling around Hiro. 

And Cass closed the first aid kit.

“You need sleep.”


	11. Comb

Nonno slicked back his hair with practiced ease. 

Tadashi stood tiptoe beside him. 

"Why is your comb in your pocket?"

"Because pretty ladies like a well-groomed man." Nonno winked. "Especially my pretty lady." 

"You got Nonna because you looked good?"

"Groomed." corrected Nonno with a smile. "Here now you have a comb!"

Tadashi grinned as Nonno pressed the piece of plastic into his hands. 

Nonna thundered in, hands on her hips. "I said, time to eat!" she pinched Tadashi's arm. "You are so thin, I could run your arm through my wedding ring."

Beaming, Tadashi showed her his new comb.


	12. Pick Up

“Okay, I’m at the main entrance. Where are you?”

“Dude, you are not at the main entrance because _I_ am at the main entrance.”

“Hiro, I’m literally standing right at the door getting bowled over by teenagers.”

“Pff. One – you are still a teenager. Two – I’m standing outside beside the door now come pick me up!”

“Look Hiro, this isn’t funny. It’s been a long day. I’m tired. Could you please just come to the main entrance?”

“I. Am. At. The. Main. Entrance.”

“No. You. Are. Not.”

“Most of my classmates are already gone dude.”

“Wait.”

“Yo!”

“I see you!”


	13. Fika

Tadashi carefully juggled the tray of donuts and empty coffee mugs. 

Gogo snuggled between Wasabi and Honey Lemon, sniffing and pulling the blankets closer around her. She tucked her head down and coughed wetly. Honey Lemon rubbed her back sympathetically. 

Wasabi studied the label of a medicine bottle with one hand while reading a related article on his phone, carefully enunciating precautions and side-effects.

Fred had the place of honor, presiding over the coffee pot. 

Fred grinned as he and Tadashi set out everything.

Mocha, caffe affogato, cappuccino, expresso, latte.

Cinnamon twist, apple fritter, maple bacon bar, jelly, Boston cream.


	14. Ultracrepidarian

“Writing a novel is easy. Use the Monomyth, sit down and write.”

Fred fought the frightfully overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

“And when the character decides ‘oh no, we are actually the villain here.’?” Honey Lemon demanded.

“It’s your character – you have complete control over it.”

“Okay, number 1) _she_ , number 2) _no_.” Honey Lemon rubbed her eyes.

“You’re not a writer.” The teacher dismissed. “You are a child who lacks the self-control necessary to finish.”

Fred lost control of his eyes. “Dude, you weren’t invited into this conversation. So just shove off so I can help my gf.” 


	15. Crepehanger

Gogo opened the refrigerator only to find…

“Why is it empty? I went to the grocery store yesterday!” She flung open cabinets.

“Ugh. I knew this would happen.” Gogo slammed the doors closed, snatched her keys and thundered to the store.

“Spare a dime?” croaked a man at the corner.

Ugh. He would just use it to by drugs. She could smell weed.

A familiar face rounded the corner.

“Ugh.”

Honey Lemon beamed. “I just made it!” she pulled Gogo to the car. “Oh here!” She gave twenty dollars.

“I was going to the store…”

“Great! I’ll go with you!”


	16. Platform Heels

Tadashi was quietly cleaning up his mess in Honey Lemon’s lab.

“Buenas noches.” yawned Honey Lemon.

“Going so soon?”

“If I don’t go now, I’ll fall asleep at the wheel.” Honey loosened the strap on her platform heel. “I should stop wearing these for so long!” She step out of one, then the other shoe.

She stood up, looking at the heels mournfully.

Tadashi paused, straightened, and measured a line from the top of his head to Honey Lemon.

Hoho! He was taller! She was five ten! Haha! 

He blushed and looked away when she looked at him in confusion.


	17. Change But Same

Wasabi’s glance glazed over the room like a fog. It was early. He wanted coffee. But something was off, and it must be fixed before coffee. If it was not fixed, he would not enjoy it.

“Yo my man!”

Wasabi jumped, swore, and fell into a chair.

“Found it.” He mumbled.

Fred cocked his head in confusion. “Found what?”

The larger man shook his head, waving a dismissive hand.

“I have the coffee!” Fred held out the cup enticingly. “Just like you like it.”

Wasabi narrowed his eyes and delicately sipped.

“2 cups coffee, 1 cup milk, 2 teaspoons cocoa…”


	18. Dark Star

“Okay dude, we better get back to finding those… HOLY MEGALZON!” Fred lunged at the broken drawer in Tadashi’s lap. “I’ve been looking for those!”

He snatched out a huge bundle of…

“Grateful Dead? _You_ listen to classical music?” 

“Hey man, do _NOT_ diss the Dead.”

“Okay. Just seems a little…”

“Classical music is awesome dude.” 

“You own CDs.”

“Vintage~” Fred punched a few buttons on a player. 

The instrumental started slowly and continued for a long time. Tadashi stopped listening. 

_“Daaaark staaaar flashing…”_

Tadashi jumped and _listened_. The music was … good? Soothing? 

Huh. Who knew?

Apparently, Fred did.


	19. Grades

Fred sprawled on the floor, vacantly staring at the ceiling. He blinked away the extra moisture in his eyes and took careful breathes around the baseball in his throat. 

He lifted his head and checked his phone. Yep. The grades hadn’t changed.

So, he lay there wishing the void would just swallow him up. Which, honestly? Was not as dramatic as the words sounded. He always pictured it like a gigantic blanket folding around him - soft and dark and less.

Lord he just wished the void would swallow him up.

It wasn’t so the next best thing would be too kick off his sneakers and crawl into the bed. If he could rise out of the sea of self-pity and do that.

But it was easier to just lay there, breathe around a baseball, and carefully black out his thoughts.

Maybe if he was as smart as Tadashi.

Maybe if he had his shit together.

Maybe if.

Maybe.

The phone buzzed.

He sat up, sliding on a smile like an old coat. “Hi Tadashi. What’s up man?”

“Botfighting ya say. Can’t blame you for freaking out about that.”

“Listen, I’ll come over, we get coffee, chillax, and talk shop.”


	20. Late Nights

The robotics lab was not empty. It was never empty, even at 1:00 A.M. Students bustled from one corner to another with various contraptions, metal, equipment, and – on several occasions – fire extinguishers.

Tadashi was glad he had a private lab. The walls blocked some of the noise – not enough, but that is what loud radios are for. He tapped his foot to the latest beats from LiVE – a J-Rock band taking the anime world by storm – while melting plastic into a propeller mold for a small drone. 

Suddenly, his radio went out.

“Hey?!” Tadashi whirled around, waving his blowtorch while trying to look intimidating.

A teenager slouched on the wall looking unimpressed. 

“Dude. Don’t normalize the unhealthy college life.” The teen sniffed the coffee and made a face. “It’s not even lukewarm. Like. don’t.” he poured the black liquid down the drain.

“What are you doing in my lab?!” Tadashi glanced around for something that might make a better weapon.

Zip. That would be zip. Unless he was willing to sacrifice his drone. Not.

“Oh. Sorry my man. Name’s Fred.” The kid held out his hand.

“Tadashi.” They shook.

“Alright. You, my friend, need some sleep. Classes start in…” he checked his watch. “4 and a half hours.” He glanced at him. “And you are going to need at least 30 minutes to get ready.”

“I need to finish this.”

Fred looked unimpressed. 

“Yeah, so see that couch.” Fred pointed. 

Tadashi had brought a couch from home (it was that or throw it away and Tadashi couldn’t stand the waste.)

“You are going to sleep on that couch. And when this alarm goes off,” Fred was setting the clock as he spoke, “You’re going to get up and eat.”

“Wait. How do you know when my classes start?” Tadashi blinked.

“Dude, your schedule,” Fred yawned heavily, “Your schedule is sitting right here.” He waved the piece of paper. “Now I can’t sleep until you go to sleep so go to bed.” While he spoke, Fred was putting up Tadashi’s tools.

“Hey! You can’t do that! This is my lab!” Tadashi chased Fred. “How do you even know where everything goes?”

“Your system is obvious my friend – oh, is that your brother. He’s cute.”

Tadashi grabbed the photo. “Yes he’s cute. He’s a little heathen who has everyone wrapped around his pinky.”

“Uh-huh. I know a guy like that.”

Tadashi jerked back as a chocolate bar was shoved into his face. “Eat.”

The teen blinked and slowly took the bar. 

Fred guided him to his couch.

“I guess there’s not much point staying awake any longer.” Tadashi yawned. “I’ve not gotten past that block at all.”

Which was annoying because this was literally the first college class he had ever taken – _he should know how to reassemble and recode a drone okay!_ – and already he had hit a roadblock.

“That’s because you’ve not gotten any sleep. Get into a normal sleep routine and half your blocks will solve them self. If you’re working after ten P.M, you’re wasting time.”

Fred went to the door. “Get comfy, I’m about to turn out the light.”

That was how Tadashi met one of the greatest friends of his life. Of course, he did not know that until several months (and life-or-death experiences) later.


	21. Phone Call

Fred jumped slightly as his phone lit up. 

He blinked and yawned, mildly surprised he had actually cat-napped on Tadashi's couch.

The phone buzzed again and he squinted at the caller ID: "Mom."

He swiped and put the phone to his ear. "Hi Mom." he yawned.

“Hello baby.” 

“How’s your week been?”

There was a heavy sigh. “Rough. It’s been very rough.”

“Are you okay?”

There was a mirthless laugh. “I am now baby. I love you.”

“I know Mom. I love you too." Fred hesitated a split second. "Do you want to talk about it?”

“Um." There was a shaky breathe. "A close friend was just killed.”

“What?!” Fred lurched forward, stumbling to his feet.

“Yes. You don’t know him – he was,” There was a sniff. “He was not the kind of person you want around a child.”

“I see.” Fred did actually. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I ah, the funeral is this weekend and…”

“Yeah Mom. Look. You stay as long as you need to okay. How’s Dad holding up?”

“Um. He’s devastated. Bruce was a dear friend and… well, he’s saved your father’s life several times over.”

“Oh?!” Fred swallowed and his palms started to sweat around the phone.

“He should have retired years ago the old fool.”

 ~~Which old fool?~~ “Can you start from the beginning?”

There was another sniff. “It’s classified. I shouldn’t … I can’t…”

“It’s okay Mom. Is there someone there you _can_ talk too. Because it sounds like that’s what you need.”

“Um. Yeah. There is.”

“Okay Mom. Thank you _so much_ for calling me. And for _telling_ me. I want you and Dad to take as long as you need." Fred felt his hand fist and intentionally relaxed it. "I know it’s rough losing a friend.”

“I know you do." She said with another mirthless laugh. "I’m sorry you do though.”

Fred joined her in that one. “Yeah. Look. I’m staying with Tadashi tonight at the college. So, you don’t have to worry about me being alone.”

“Good, good. I love you.”

“I love you too Mom. And tell Dad I love him too.”

“I will. He’ll… probably be calling you tomorrow. He’s … in a meeting right now about… what’s happened.”

“Okay Mom. I’ll be glad to hear from him. Stay safe.”

“I will, you too. Wait! You are still armed, right?”

“Yes Mom." Fred smirked. "Don’t worry about me. Nothing weird has happened or anything.”

Gogo appeared in the doorway and shot him the Look.

“That’s your lie voice.”

Fred laughed, it sounded strangled. “Alright, that’s fair. Nothing life threatening or physically harmful has happened.”

Gogo popped her gum. "Seriously?"

"Lie voice again." Aaaaaaand that was her worried voice.

"We blew up something at the lab. It's pretty much normal here? Like no one was hurt, but we stayed late cleaning up and just... aren't going home."

There was a heavy sigh. “Alright. I love you. Good night.”

“I love you too.”

Fred stared at the phone. 

"Pizza's here."

Fred glanced up numbly, a tremendous yawn threatening to split his jaw. 

Gogo snapped her gum. "Woman up. It's not that late." She left before he could respond.

"Professor Callaghan, the pizza's here." she called. "You blew up the lab - you pay the delivery guy."

"I've already paid you." he grumbled, pulling out his wallet.


	22. Inertia

Gogo sprawled out on her bed. It was ten a.m. and she was absolutely not moving. “Gogo.” She felt a finger poke her cheek. “You should really wake up.”

“Five more minutes.”

“That’s what you said last time.” She heard the heavy sigh.

“Come on. We’re not going to finish unpacking alone!” Fred yelled. “If you don’t get up, I’m gonna list all the embarrassing chick-flicks you own.”

“Make me laugh.” Gogo mumbled.

Tadashi sighed. “Alright. So why won’t you get out of bed?”

“Objects at rest stay at rest.” mumbled Gogo. “I’m at rest.”

“You are not an object.”


	23. Punch-bag

“What happened?” Aunt Cass rubbed her hands, shifting her weight.

“I’m the genius that fell down the stairs when I went to get a midnight snack.” Hiro yawned openly, holding an icepack to a black eye. “Tadashi is decompressing.”

“Oh?”

“I decided to pick up kick-boxing. Again.” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m out of shape.”

“Okay.” Aunt Cass tipped Hiro’s head and studied the eye. “I’m fine.” He protested as they left.

Tadashi waited a moment then swung at the sandbag. Again. Again. Again. Harder. Stronger. 

~~_ Weak, coward, useless, stupid _ ~~

_Never again_ , he promised. "Never again."


	24. Call

"Tadashi!" 

"What's wrong?" Tadashi swung to his feet, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

"I need you to come to the hospital right now." Aunt Cass's voice shook. "G...get someone to drive you."

"It's Hiro."

Tadashi tumbled to the floor, heart pounding. _It's just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._

Gogo stirred and mumbled something. She kicked out, hitting Fred in the shin. He snored as he rolled over.

Tadashi slid away from the battered bean-bag and the box of movies. He assumed the lotus position - breathing deeply, absorbing the quiet. "Just a dream."


	25. Rules

Fred jumped into the car and then paused. “Hey Dashi, you wanna come with? I think you might be a good guy for this.”

_Hamada Friend Rule #419: The best and craziest adventures start with Fred saying “You wanna come with?”_

_Hamada Friend Rule #420: If Fred asks “You wanna come with?” bring several survival kits and a prepper’s backpack. Extra duct tape is recommended._

“Let me grab my backpack and call Aunt Cass!”

“Okay!”

_Hamada Friend Rule #501 by Aunt Cass: You can and will forever and always call me if Fred says “You wanna come with” and will be grounded for forever if any broken bones or lacerations occur._

**Note – physical injuries of Fred’s friends have only happened in the Hunter Incident which was a one-of-a-kind disaster to several law enforcement and public service agencies and is notable for the highest number of hostages in American legal history.**

_Hamada Friend Rule #509: Don’t tell Aunt Cass that Fred said “You wanna come with?” no matter what the circumstances or she will have a flashback and anxiety attack._

Fred flipped to another page in the book. “For real? How many of these rules are about me?”

Tadashi yelped and lunged forward. “Dude you are not supposed to read those!”

“Like, how many so-called Hamada Rules are there?”

“That is the Friend Rule Special addition." Tadashi finally snagged the book and shoved it in his backpack. "I’m making it for Hiro because one of these day’s he’ll actually like my friends!” 

"You compulsively make rules you know. For like, no reason." Fred's eyes widened and he grabbed the wheel from Tadashi.

"Eyes on the road dude!"

"Don't go through my stuff dude!"

"Dude!"

_"Dude!"_

"Dude."

Tadashi glared and Fred huffed. 

"Fine. I'll not call you out for the crazy rule book if you don't call me out about this!" Fred triumphantly held out a mug of very dark coffee.

"Is there another?"


	26. Fidget Spinner

Tadashi slumped into the seat, numbly staring around his lab. His gaze slid back to his coffee. The steam coiled in the air and suddenly, his stomach felt sick - not nauseous but _sick_ \- and he pushed the coffee away.

Fred knocked on the door and slipped in. 

Tadashi sat up straighter and smiled. 

"Hi man, how's it goin'?" Fred dropped into the bean-bag chair and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." Tadashi sighed heavily. "I fought with Hiro last night."

"Well, yikes!" Fred tipped his head and grimaced sympathetically. "Was that why you called me yesterday?"

Tadashi buried his face in his hands. "yeah, I was just... I wasn't in a good place. Hiro was mad and.. I'm sorry."

"Yo man." Fred jumped up and thumped Tadashi on the back. "Don't beat yourself up over it!" 

Tadashi spun the chair around to face Fred - only to find the energy-incarnate had bounced to his other side.

"Look man, you've been struggling with this for months. You were having nightmares at Gogo's." Fred was now straightening the textbooks on the shelf.

"How did you know I was having nightmares?!"

"No offence dude, but the whole campus knows." Fred leaned on the shelf and eyed the coffee. "Are you going to drink that?"

Tadashi curled his hands around the coffee. "The whole campus? Great, just great." He sighed and slumped further into his seat. "What else?"

"Well, I could help you figure out what to do about it." Fred jumped back into the bean-bag chair and propped his feet onto a chair.

"Thanks." Tadashi smiled and took a tentative sip of his coffee. "I just really hurt Hiro's feelings." he sighed. "I didn't mean to. He was so happy yesterday." He started twisting his watch around his wrist again. "I think he must have had a big win."

Fred considered a long moment. "Why does Hiro want to bot fight?"

Tadashi shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "It's not like he'll tell me now." He added bitterly.

With a half-shrug, Fred pulled out his fidget spinner. "Look man, I'd bet good money he just wants to be himself. Free, ya'know. making his own decisions."

Tadashi groaned. "And I let him. I do."

"In that little safe bubble you made maybe." Fred focused on the spinning between his fingers. "If you're all overprotective of him, he's gonna look for more dangerous ways to get out."

Tadashi frowned. "You think?"

"Dude, I'm living proof." He snapped his fingers around the spinner. "Give him an outlet and ease up on him." Fred murmured. 

He jumped up again. "Dude I am _hungry_. Watcha say we go make a deal over it. I know a place."

Tadashi considered his coffee. His schedule. His mound of responsibilities.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I can keep thirty minutes."


	27. Condensation

Fred listlessly traced his finger around and around the small pool of condensation ringing his iced tea. His cheek rested on his fist and his slumped as deep into the cushioned booth as humanly possible.

"Yo man." Tadashi slid into the booth in front of him. "You wanna talk about it?"

 ~~ _No._~~ "Sure dude." Fred slid on a smile like a well-used hoodie. "Didn't sleep, like, at all this _week_." 

He sipped the sweet tea from the straw. "Kinda caught up with me right now."

Tadashi nodded. "Okay." He leaned into the seat, drumming softly on the table. "So, seriously, you want to talk?"

Fred narrowed his eyes.

Tadashi held up his hands. "You don't have too. I just want you to know, I'll listen when you are ready."

Fred pushed back his beanie an scratched his shaggy bangs. 

"I'm an idiot." he mumbled.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." He focused back on the water ring.

Aunt Cass shot Tadashi a concerned look. He nodded slightly and waved. She winked and resumed closing the shop.

Tadashi jumped up and returned with a plate of donuts. "Eat."

The older youth raised an eyebrow. "Dude?"

"I know how to tick my bro into eating his fiber." Tadashi flipped out his iPad and signed into his studen portal. 

Fred managed a half-smile and sat up. He even ate a bite of the donuts, but the proverbial "tastes like ash" had struck and even Aunt Cass's donuts were dry.

"Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend." Fred finally managed. "Emergency."

"Dude, that's like the fifth time this month." Tadashi gaped. 

"Hope the world isn't ending." Fred grumbled.

Tadashi squinted slightly, then shrugged. "Okay, but watcha say you stay here for the night?" He started clicking his pen frantically.

Fred conisdered a moment. "Yeah, yeah I better."

Tadashi beamed. "Great!"

"Does this mean I finally get to meet your bother?" Fred perked up hopefully.

Tadashi groaned and slumped back into his seat. "He's at a summer camp. some robotics something." Tadashi hit the table. "Dang it!" 

Fred laughed a little. He wasn't surprised - there had been several fliers floating around the cafe. 

"Look, at some point I'm gonna bring him over - or, I don't know, something!" Tadashi was gesticulating wildly. "I want him to meet my friends!"

Fred grinned. A real grin. "Yeah, I want that too."


	28. Notebook

_A pile of dry bones_

_Asleep in the forest alone_

_Green moss softly grows_

_Flowers bloom, wither, rot, bloom_

_As I dissolve into earth_

Tadashi flipped over the tiny notebook, scratching his head.

"Okay... First off BIG mood." Aunt Cass said, leaning over his shoulder. "Second, BIG MOOD."

"Yeah, okay Aunt Cass." Tadashi huffed and flipped through the notebook again. "Now can we know it off with the oldspeak and find an address?"

She mock glared at him.

They started as the stomp of running feet charged down the stairs.

"My notebook is missing!" Fred yelled, racing through the almost open cafe, into and out of the kitchen and then back up with the frantic searching of a madman who remembered the exact path he had wandered the day before.

"Is this it?" Tadashi called, waving the object in scrutiny.

Fred bounced back in and called the notebook several uncouth names. "When where why and how?"

"In the booth, under that loose cushion." Tadashi pointed and Fred could see the loose cushion was in fact resting on the table. "We found it while opening up shop." Tadashi slid it over and Fred clutched it.

"Didn't realize it belonged to you."

"Sorry." Fred mumbled.

Aunt Cass opened her mouth but Tadashi quietly shook his head. 

"So, lets go talk about that _lovely_ glitch I've been having with Baymax."

 _"Again?!"_ Fred shoved his hair out of his face. "Dude, I thought you fixed that!"

Aunt Cass smiled slightly and fitted the cushion back in place.


End file.
